Ark 13 Episode 1: Youth
Particpants *Densuke Mifunae *Jin Son Back To Reality (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3-JO3JgXh8 ) Densuke would be in the dojo mediating quietly to himself. "Inhale...." he'd draw in a deep breath thinking to himself. "Exhale..." He'd let the breath out and as he did his chi would resonate off of his body slightly, with each inhaled and exhaled breath. He'd retreated to the dojo for a while, Danny was taking good care of the kids. densuke didn't want to make a re-entry as a superhero juuuust yet. he wanted to wait for something big honestly. Something he could come back to make a big entrance on. Plus Ochigi said he had some new toys and contraptions he could play around with, see if he liked them or not. Densuke sat in the middle of the room, with his legs crossd, and his arms crossed as well. His eyes closed, he merely sat with his chi compressing bracelets on. Kind and casually. JinzoningenJu: As everything was quite in the Dojo a loud yell would be heard from downstairs. "KEYTH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU..HOW DARE YOU EAT THE LAST POPTART I HAD MY EYES SET ON IT YOU FIEN!!!!!" Before taking off he removed both shoes and ran upstiars looking for his sensei not finding anyone Jin would turn to see Den medating he would then walk over to him and ask himif he seen Keyth. If he didnt know Jin would scarcth his head and give a chuckle as he looked at him and said "Opps guess I just ruin your thoughts huh?..well sorry about that you see i havent been training so im a bit crazy as you can see." Densuke would be in deep thought until he'd heard a loud noise of the sort. His eyes shot open when he'd heard a loud yell from a random voice. Densuke would turn around and see some guy he’d only seen a few times before was the cause. Densuke raised a brow, only to scratch his head and laugh a bit. “Nah bro your fine. You haven’t been training you say?” Densuke would stand up, and twirl on the ball of his right foot, spinning to face the male.” Well I’m a sensei here too. I can help you out. Quick spar to unstiffen the muscles never hurt anyone. Just make sure you properly stretch before you do so, other wise you’ll cramp yourself up.” Densuke would begin doing what the called the “goku leg stretch” where he leans his body to one side, outsretching the leg opposite of the side he was leaning to. (so leaning left he’d stretch his right leg out and vice versa) “Take your time, and take your stance. I’ll be ready in a bit.” Densuke would start doing toe touches, on one side of the training arena, and then hugging his legs, to stretch his body alllll the way over with his chest touching his knees. He’d then, start shadow boxing in place, waiting for jin to make his stance noteable. “you can have the first move if you want. Just let me know.” Densuke would begin moving his arms in circles, to loosen himself up. It’s been a while since he had a legitimate fight in the real world as opposed to the Shinto realm. JinzoningenJu: Hearing his other sensei Jin gave a nod and began to do some streaches the first one he did was very simple. He pulled both arms behind his back and began to realx his body for he could be in great shape for the spar he was about to have. Sitting on the floor he began to touch his toes and while he was doing his streaches he looked at den and began to study him to see what he was going aganist. Only seeing him a few times Jin didnt know what to pull from him but he knew one thing for sure he wasnt going to be easy if anything Jin was going to try and win this spar and prove to Keyth he was worth all the toruble. "Okay.....You start seeing you are the sensei i;ll wait for your attack." Jin said placing both feet on the ground getting into a frim stance and watching den trying to see which angle he was going to come from. Densuke would nod to him, cracking his knuckles one final time before sighing. “Alright..Your Keyth’s pupil so I expect no less from you.” Densuke would take his HHS stance, and place his right hand in a fist at chin level, while extending his left hand outward in a fist, at waist level. His attire couldn’t have been simpler. Wife beater, some khaki pants, and his chi restraints. He could use chi but to an basic degree, all be it he as adept control at times, he prefers to rely on his physique at times. He’d take slow steps towards the student, arriving only 4 feet from him, eyeing him down carefully…trying to see how’d he’d react. Once the male took his stance, Densuke would lean his body forward, simultaneously drawing his right arm back, and launching a straight punch towards the males abdomen. weather it hit or miss, Densuke would throw another straight punch towards the males chest, at the same speed, creating a one two type combination. If either of these punches hit, it would cause a painful sensation of bruised muscle and a slight numbness that would cause major discomfort. The punch aimed for the abdomen would cause a slight shortness of breath. Hit or miss, Densuke would attempt to close the distance between him and his opponent. this would apply weather his opponent moved to dodge the punch or not, i.e if the opponent shifted or dodged to his left or right, Densuke would step in to said position according to which way his opponent moved (if the one-two combination was dodged only.) The moment the second punch was thrown, Densuke would step in with his right foot, reducing the distance from 4 feet to 2 feet, throwing 1 right elbow cross, 1 left elbow cross, and another right elbow upper cut. These elbows were intent on striking both jaw lines, and the chin, if any of these connected, they would cause massive and very visible bruising, and also cause the head to snap over opposite of the direction the blow was thrown from. Each of Densuke’s blows at this point was a well balance of speed, and delivery power, but not malice. This was a spar, not a life or death battle. Densuke would attempt to throw these elbows one after another, however if the LAST elbow thrown made connection as a whole, Densuke would quickly attempt to grab the male by the back of his head as he’d bring his arm down, and slam the males head, forehead first against his right knee. If this grabbing maneuver made proper connection the male would have a dizzy sensation in his entire body, by taking a direct blow to that area. It’d also cause a very mild sight loss, and a massive headache, not to mention it would send his oppoent’s body flying backwards 5 feet in an arch. Should the grabbing maneuver fail, for any reason, Densuke would shuffle his feet, like a boxer, and move his body back by 5 feet. A defensive maneuver to draw distance after attempting a failed close quarter grab, the shuffle so quick it’d take only a single blink of an eye to move that distance with proper footwork. Note: if the last elbow didn’t make connection, Densuke would perform the same backwards shuffle. JinzoningenJu: Standing still as Den made his way towards him wathcing him come about four feet from himself Jin gave a slight smirk as he could tell what he was doing. He was trying to get under my skin but it wasnt going to work not today not later never. Once Den went for a forward punch he landed in Jin's abdomen, making him gasp for air but seeing the second punch Jin would fight through it and send his fist into Den's fist if hit Jin and den fist would colled into each other making a loud powerful echo as Jin would use his other hand and aim to give Den a hard jab in the thoart. If this would hit it would send Den stepping back as Jin would then run towards him and leap into the air and kick the side of his face which would leave a heavy mark. If not Jin would do a back flip aiming to get away from Den seeing he was tossing elbows. Once doing the backflip he would aim to give Den a kick in the face as he was aiming to move away from him if so Den would be abit dazed from the kick. Densuke felt satisfaction as his first punch made proper connection, as he could hear the gasp for air. The second punch was however countered, and rather well. Keyth must have thought him the rule of good offense. Their punches collided, and sent a fierce echo, however when jin sent the punch towards densuke’s throat, Densuke decided not to block or dodge. He liked to take his opponents hits sometimes to get a good jist of what they’re made of and he trusted his body’s durability. The jab connected and it made Densuke gag for a bit briefly. “BLAH!” his tongue stuck out. It sent him back a bit. It only took a moment for him to compose himself and as he did the opponent leapt in the air for some sort of kick. Densuke, would capitalize: since it was an aerial maneuver, any counter acted towards it, would inevitably hit, as such Densuke would lean forward, ducking beneath the span of the kick, only to spin his body to the right in a 360, and rise up into the air, launching his own flying kick with his right foot. (with the kick coming, the elbows wouldn’t have happened yet, leaving a timeframe to change maneuvers accordingly)He’d draw his right leg in, til the top of his tight touched his chest, and then release the powerful flying kick towards jin’s abdomen, aiming to hit him in a soft spot once more. If this kick connected, (again being an airborne attack, the opponent is pretty much stuck in an ariel pose, and not much maneuvering can be done in this instance) the opponents body would double over in massive pain.as a koikojitto, Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 20 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. Seeing as how the opponent had already taken one body blow, another right on top of it would not only completely wind him, but heavily bruise the abdomen and send the pain throughout his mid section, and give the feeling of ribs caving in, even though they wouldn’t, he would get this same sensation. Also the force from such a well placed kick would send the opponent flying backwards across the span of the dojo into the room wall on the opposite side of the room if he didn’t recover after the kick. Logically the oppoenent could block while still in the air, but even if this kick was blocked, the force would still send his body flying said distance. If this counter was successful (this is why you don’t jump in rp fights xD) Densuke would land on the ground with perfect poise, taking his same stance from the beginning and awaiting a retaliation from his opponent. He’d stride in place a bit moving from side to side with a light sway like motion. “C’mon, you’ve got more than that I know you do.” JinzoningenJu: Getting the air kicked out of him Jin was sent flying back hitting the wall his head hitting the wall as he fell. "AGH..FUCK!" Hearing him Jin would stand as he looked at Den and gave a small smirk"Okay...No more games...That was just a warm up time for the real battle." Jin getting into his powerfist stance he counted ot 10 in his head and once he hit ten he ran towards Den at full speed not letting up, once he was about 3 feet away from Den Jin would quickly drop to the ground and aim to trip Den up. If this would be contacted Den would fall on his back giving Jin the time to leap ontop of him getitng on his wasit almost in a pin as Jin would aim to unload heavy punches to den face almost as if Jin had lost his mind. If the trip was envaded Jin would then aim to spear den to the ground if he stepped back but if he would leap in the air Jin would aim to send his fist into his gorin. Densuke stood and waited for his opponent to get back up. He eyed him down..reading his movements like clockwork, something densuke’s brain was just hardwired to do now adays…he hesitated for something, though Densuke couldn’t outright tell just what. Soon, the male rushed in at a high speed, Densuke took a step back only to see that he’d been leg swept. “. . .” Densuke fell in what seemed like slowmotion. To him anyways. As he fell, his most trusted aspect kicked: peak human reflexes which The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They would stand a small chance against super-speed foes, and dodge point blank gunfire. Densuke's reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge fast moving objects, even in point blank range, but only he's aware of the shot itself. As Densuke fell, he’d quickly cross his arms. Using deduction and reasoning, seeing full mount coming was not impossible and as he did, surely enough the male would begin to reign punch after punch against densuke’s crossed X shaped arms now. Densuke blocked all of the punchs (since there was no number given, it can be manipulated so that the punches were grouped instead of individual punches. Everytime you do something like that always give a number, or a count. That way people can’t manipulate aspects of your post that you set yourself.) After a while of blocking the punches, densuke decided it was time for a counter attack. He’d quickly uncross his arms, once the male sent his right arm for another punch,and lean his head over to the his own right, to avoid it. Once this was done he would lean up, and attempt to loop his right arm around the back of the males head, a second before the males punching arm had completed it’s intended distance, while simultaneously using his left hand to grip the male by the waist of his pants. This timing allowed for a mid attack counter. If Densuke sucsefuly griped the male in a headlock he would then throw not only his upperbody backwards, but using his hips as leverage, griping the pants for leverage as well, lift his opponets body off of his own, and send him into a modified suplex slam. The slame would put his opponent flat on his back, and even further knock the air from his body with a loud “BOOOM!!”. By now he should be heavily winded, having the air rush from his body three times already now, not to mention a pretty decent loss of composure without proper breathing. Densuke wouldn’t release the headlock or the grip of the males jeans even after finishing the first supplex. In fact, in a smooth and fluent combination, dnesuke would attempt to flip him and his opponent back over to a face-to-floor position, so he could attempt to lift his opponent up, into another suplex, except this one would be a full on snap style suplex, that would compelte itself in half of a single second. If the first suplex was successful (due to it being a counter, this is likely, but anything is possible) the second one would have a good chance to be active as well. That being said if the second one hit, the moment the males back hit the ground for a second time his breathing should be completely off beat and rythem. His diaphragm should be spazzing in pain and confusion and he would be gasping for air as his breathing pattern would be nearly impossible to catch again without concentration. He’d also have a terrible tingling sensation in his rib cage, as if they were more fragile than usual. This would only be due to the contious pressure and strain Densuke would be putting on them with these body attacks. If the second supplex failed, Densuke would prepare himself accordingly for anything that could possibly take place, but with his speed and perfect timing the first counter suplex would be more than likely. Note: if the first one hit, the second one has a high rate of success as well but anything is possible. If the second one went through the opponent would likely be unable to continue. Densuke would then hop to his feet, and look down at the kid dusthing himself off and nodding. JinzoningenJu: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxXgYqNVzeI ) Jin went for his last punch as he was then countered by Den getting trapped into a Headlock Jin began to move his body trying to get free but it was no use as Den sent his body back letting his back hit the ground which made a loud impact. Jin gasped for air trying to fight the pain but it was no use, he then tried to take one good breath of air but it was stopped by Den who sent him backwards and his face landed on the ground, Jin gave out a loud yell as his face impacted on the ground blood began to spill out his nose as Jin body was in agony. Trying to breath, rying to fight it Jin thought he couldnt he thought he lose how could he fight with all this going on just then Jin's mind went to Keyth his Sensei trying to think what he would say to this how he was getting his ass whooped badly. "AGH!" Jin then began to calm down thinking and breathing as he counted to ten everytime a second went by he took a good breath of air then once he got to ten he stood looking at Den as he gave a hurt smile as he said "Im sorry about that you caught me off surpised because now i hope your ready for round two because I promise you now.....Your going to be the one feeling the pain not ME!"(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD3WEdcgeVw ) Once speaking Jin then went at Den at full speed closing both fist Den could sense Jin's speed was much more faster then before once he was about four feet away from Den Jin quickly twisted his body in a 360 motion making it seem he was going for a hook punch but once his body turned he switched it up and aimed to give Den a heavy side kick in his left ankle if this would work Den would stumble to the side which would give Jin enough chance to do his move he liked to call Beat down. It consists of him unleashing a powerful barrage of punches and kicks at an extremely fast rate, 6 kicks, 3 with the left, 3 with the right, all aiming at the stomach, 3 punches with the left and the right. Each punch with a bone chilling effect. All aiming at the chest area, before ending with a powerful kick to the face, using the explosive technique of thunderous paw, launching the opponent backwards and inflicting a large amount of damage. So if the Ankle hit would land Jin would step in close to Den once he was stumbling and aim to give him about ten punches in the stomach in about 34ph his speed raw if hit Den would be gasping for air and almost to the point of throwing up as Jin would then aim to send three left kicks to his stomach as well all in great timing as JIn turned his body around and switched legs doing the same number he did with the left. But Jin then switched it up instead of going for the chest air for his finshied Jin then swung his fist up towards Den chin aiming to get him with a firece uppercut. Which would send shocking waves through his body if all of these attacks would land Den would be in intense pain. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxBKgOyMzSc ) Densuke would smirk as he heard the young man talk about how he was going to be the one hurting. “I’m the sensei for a reason kid..” Densuke watched as he rushed. His speed was undeniably at a close peak. His movement was fast, but not hard to follow. Densuke saw he was going for the 360 sweep kick, converted from a hook punch. Densuke didn’t flinch, in fact if he had thrown the hook punch, he wouldn’t have reacted until it was an inch away from his face. As the male performed kicked my ankle, Densuke would stumble over as intended, mainly because he really did want to push this kid. See what made him tick. He had some speed to him too. Densuke tilted to the side a bit and as he did his opponent started to deliver a heavy assortment of blows. Densuke would end up taking 3 of the punches by surprise. He’d underestimated the kid’s speed. He was impressed. After the third one however, he’d lean in, and throw up a boxing style guard, to block another 3 coming his way. However it got pressured and a bit difficult, as he had to take the next hit, block the one after, take one more hit, then block the final punch. As he did, his breath had gotten shorter, but martial artist have to master cardio in order to recover from physical damage such as this. Densuke was feeling it In his gut, but his mentality wouldn’t let his body falter to the pain. His opponent then proceeded to a rapid number of kicks. Densuke would take the first one, out of curiosity for this man’s resolve. Once the blow connected he knew then and there the kid was going for the finish. However Densuke also smiled during this process..he’d raise his arms up, according to the order the man was kicking, and forearm block the last two kicks. Only after the second block..densuke saw the man’s uppercut in motion and would act accordingly with his own uppercut..a shoryuken to be exact. Densuke would lean his body over towards his right, and lower his posture a bit bending at the knees. In one motion he’d dodge the uppercut, and take the kid’s opening after his initial attempt with the savage shoryuken: This attack can be a rush or a counter depending on the situation, but because of it's power it usualy takes time to prepare (one post charge time unless no chi used int his case it’s none is being used). Densuke will luanch a boxing style uppercut, though with this particular uppercut it's much more deadly and potent, simply because of it's posture and speed. The punch itself is between a hook and an uppercut. It is also known in boxing as a three-quarter uppercut, or as a shovel hook. It strikes from an unexpected angle and can catch a fighter unaware. The Smash is best suited for in-fighters, that relies heavily on sheer power to destroy opponents who come in contention with it. In this case densuke's body would bend itself towards the back angle in which case densuke simultaniously takes a step inwards, pushing off of what ever foot he chooses from his posistion.(the right in this case) With that he then thurst not only his attacking arm, but his upper body into the smash like punch, aiming at not the chin, but the curve where the neck and the very base of the jaw meet, other words the beginning of the throat. With or withouth ferreal intent this move could indeed cripple a person if used correctly, but it can be redirected for a less lethal impact. In any case if the move itself hits his direct intened lethal point, the impact if meant to would possibly snap the neck inwards as densuke's fist would literally dig into the asphogus, cutting off air momentairly form a person's grasp by caving the throat in. Not only that if this hits, densuke's fist would be "Dug" into the curve, in a perfect fit, but thats not all. While doing this, if desired, densuke would use the atsuryoku no ken, so when the punch connected, if it did, the force would push from the bottom of densuke's elbow, and create a second impact, that would boost densuke 5 feet in the air, but his opponent 10 feet in the air. The second impact would have just as much force as the first one, so as if the second impact makes connection it would completely and utterly snap the neck, and completly turn the throat into mush unless the opponent has high durability (Enhanced. Though in this case, it would only damage the breathing process and leave you unable to take in proper air for a while.). The speed of this maouver is a direct usage of the applications that lie in speed fighting, meaning that it is thrown at the speed of a jab, but with inhuman force behind it, crack punching and flash punching in one move. In this case however Densuke wouldn’t be using the atsuroku no ken, as his bands restricted his chi usage a bit, so instead of that, he’d jump to press his fist forward deeper into his opponets chin to add a secondary impact, but it is still “one uppercut” at this close of distance, dodging would prove to be difficult, heavily difficult especially in mid attack. If this hit, the boys body would be blasted the designated ten feet, and crash down onto the floor with a loud thud, possibly rendering him unconscious. Even if it didn’t his breathing would be shuttered, and he would probably not be able to continue as well as he’d want to with terrible breathing. His movements would surely be impared. But anything his possible. If the uppercut didn’t make contact, Densuke would spin off the ball of his right foot, and position himself behind his opponent this time, attempting to grab him by the waist in a german suplex like technique, slamming then back first into the ground. The Impact of this blow would sheerly snap the spine like a twig simply due to the pressure of the blow, added to that the neck would be instanly sprained if the user attacked with mallice. However in this case, Densuke was merely using it to put the boy down for good, making him hit his head, slam onto the matted floor, and cause a complete K.O effect, that would rattle his neck, back, lower back, and tail bone in sheer pain and uncomfert. This Move can also be done up close, dishing it out quickly and suffcinetly. This is a powerful counter technique or assualt technqiue, tought to densuke by Keyth Tasanagi. Densuke never to much implied wrestling in his combat, but densuke took to it once he saw how effectively keyth used it. This slam would only be attempted if the boy found a way to counter the uppercut. If the grab attempt misses, Densuke would preform a back flip in a literal half a second, to clear a distance of 5 feet between him the kid, taking his HHS stance. His breathing would be quick paced to show he was trying to avoid deep ones in his stomach, though he knew he’d be fine after a while. If the kid was k.o’d through his attempts, Densuke would stand up staright and smile. “You’ve got potential kid. Fight me with your chi next time, and we’ll really go all out.” He’d give him a thumbs up. (ß-that only happens if your k.o’d, if not ignore it.) JinzoningenJu: As the two began to battle Jin began to smirk as he threw his punches and kicks at Den seeing most of them hitting Jin began to get cocky. "Hmph!" He grunted as he then went for the uppercut towards Den's chin"hA!" He yelled out as his fist went into a great angle but it wasnt fast enough seeing Den moved out the way and give Jin a uppercut of his own Jin felt the full effect of the uppercut his body bein lift up into the air about ten feet Jin's chin cracking from underneath as he was sent flying into the air. "AGH FUCK!" All of Jin's nerves began to react to his powerful punch as Jin's eyes began to close and before he even hit the ground Jin was out cold his body making a loud thumb on the matted floor as Jin was now layed back on the ground layed out for the count. His breathing was a lil off but he was still alive nothing a good meal and nice sleep couldnt heal. Category:Ark 13